Kaguya Ōtsutsuki
Princess is the mother of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and Hamura Ōtsutsuki, who consumed the fruit of the Shinju and became the progenitor of chakra and part of the creation of the Ten-Tails. Background Long before the founding of the hidden villages, during an era of endless wars between mankind, Kaguya — who came from a far away land — decided that it was necessary for someone to attain god-like powers in order to stop the constant conflicts. For this reason, she consumed the forbidden fruit of the Shinju, becoming one with the Shinju's power, with which she was able to single-handedly put an end to all the wars that plagued the lands.Naruto chapter 646, page 8''Naruto'' chapter 670, pages 10-11 Even after ending the wars, Kaguya continued to control the world with her power. Over time, Kaguya, who was called either the a , worshiping her in fear. At some point, Kaguya cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi and assimilated her victims into the Shinju, resulting in their conversion into White Zetsu.Naruto chapter 671, pages 8-9''Naruto'' chapter 679, pages 8-9 Some time after consuming the Shinju's fruit, Kaguya gave birth to two sons, named Hagoromo and Hamura. Both of them inherited dōjutsu from her, along with the same type of powerful chakra. Angered at the power gained by her children, Kaguya manifested together with the Shinju into an entity that would become known as the Ten-Tails, intent on reclaiming the chakra she felt was rightfully hers. The Ten-Tails rampaged throughout the lands until Kaguya's sons defeated and sealed the beast away along with Kaguya herself. Though her sons sealed her away, her will remained in the form of Black Zetsu, who was created shortly before she was sealed.Naruto chapter 681, pages 6-9 Hagoromo would later teach humanity the concepts of chakra, becoming revered as the Sage of the Six Paths,Naruto chapter 646, pages 5-7 in an attempt to make people use chakra to connect to one another, rather than weaponising it as Kaguya had done.Naruto chapter 665, pages 6-7 With the goal of reviving his creator, Black Zetsu manipulated Indra and his descendants, the Uchiha clan, along with Asura's descendants, the Senju clan, in an attempt to get one of them to awaken the Rinnegan. Madara Uchiha eventually succeeded in doing so, and Black Zetsu began secretly manipulating events to have Kaguya revived.Naruto chapter 681, pages 10-15 Personality After she obtained the ability to manipulate powerful chakra from the Shinju's fruit, Kaguya developed both a god-complex and messiah-complex, believing that chakra rightfully belongs to her alone and that only she can protect and unite the world. Despite her desire for peace like her sons and grandsons, Kaguya opted for a more forceful method, using her great and terrible power to make everyone submit to her will. As Hagoromo noted, humanity around that time began to fear her as a demon for her horrifying methods. She uses an archaic when referring to herself, as a sign of ancient nobility. However, Kaguya also displays a degree of mother-like traits and affection, as she appears to care very deeply about the earth, viewing it as a nursery and didn't want to damage it any further. Although she openly stated that she hated her own sons for their ability to wield chakra and created the Ten-Tails to get it back by force, she openly wept when looking at Naruto and Sasuke, who reminded her of them. Despite her somberness, Kaguya can nonetheless be stunned by unexpected events, as one of Naruto's perverted ninjutsu caught her off-guard, allowing him to land a hit on her. Appearance A woman in possession of very delicate facial features, Kaguya also had an extremely long, sweeping light coloured hair that touched the ground. Most noticeable were two horn like protrusions which stuck out from her head — appendages inherited by both her sons. Kaguya possessed the Byakugan, and also had a third eye on the centre of her forehead that's eyelids parted vertically. Her eyebrows were cut very short — a symbol of nobility, and she wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails. She wore the transitional high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate lines and tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown. Abilities After consuming the fruit of the Shinju, Kaguya achieved such unrivalled power that she was able to pacify the war-torn world all by herself, leading the people to worship her in fear. Hagoromo, being a legendary figure himself, praised his mother's might as superior to all others, including his own. Chakra According to Naruto Uzumaki, the chakra possessed by Kaguya amounts to more than even the Ten-Tails itself. Shortly thereafter, Sasuke claims that her chakra is on an entirely different level from Madara's, his own and Naruto's, while also wondering to himself how someone so powerful could exist.Naruto chapter 679 Black Zetsu later claimed that Kaguya, rather than the Ten-Tails, is, in fact, the progenitor of all chakra. Techniques In one portrayal of her, Kaguya was shown manipulating lightning, causing a thunder storm. She was also able to manifest her will, an ability that allows her to create life to serve on her behalf. Initially, she created the Ten-Tails in order to reclaim the chakra her two sons had inherited.Naruto chapter 681, page 9 Just prior to her sealing, Kaguya was able to create Black Zetsu, using the latter to revive her centuries afterward.Naruto chapter 678, page 15''Naruto'' chapter 679, pages 9-10 Kaguya's movements have also shown to be extremely fast as she is capable of suddenly appearing before individuals in the blink of an eye.Naruto chapter 679, page 14 She can also use her extremely long hair as a makeshift weapon capturing and tossing foes around the battlefield or shooting it like senbon with enough ferocity to pierce even Sasuke's Susanoo. Like other Shinju jinchūriki, Kaguya displayed the ability to fly. In combat, she is able to materialise enormous chakra fists, easily surpassing the power of Naruto's Tailed Beast Chakra Arms. She's also able to deflect and destroy a full power Perfect Susanoo without much effort.Naruto chapter 681, pages 1-2 Having been the progenitor of chakra, Black Zetsu states that Kaguya can also absorb any technique that she encounters.Naruto chapter 682, page 1 Dōjutsu Kaguya is the only known wielder of all of the . Using these dōjutsu, she was able to quell the fighting in her era and was even said to have used Infinite Tsukuyomi. Byakugan Kaguya wields the Byakugan in both eyes, granting her near 360° vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. Her sight with the Byakugan was also able to bypass the defence of Susanoo. In conjunction with her hair, Kaguya is able to see the individuals' vital points, accurately piercing them in order to immobilise them completely. Rinnegan Kaguya wields her Rinnegan as a third eye on her forehead, which is red in colour and contains several concentric circles and nine tomoe.Naruto chapter 678, page 11 Her third eye also grants her the Sharingan's powers, such as seeing the flow of chakra, casting and easily recognising genjutsu, heightened powers of perception as well as the ability to copy techniques. The eye once enabled Kaguya to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi. With her third eye, Kaguya is also able to instantaneously teleport herself and others around her to a different dimension, while simultaneously erasing the presence of their chakra.Naruto chapter 680, page 10 She is also able to instantly rewrite all of the aspects of this dimension, easily catching her opponents off-guard. Kakashi compares this ability to the creation of genjutsu.Naruto chapter 682, page 12 Similarly, Kaguya is able to open and travel through rifts in space as a means of instantaneous travel.Naruto chapter 681, pages 3-4 Part II Infinite Tsukuyomi Arc After the Infinite Tsukuyomi was finally cast by Madara Uchiha, the man attempted to finally tie up loose ends by eliminating Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno. When he proclaimed himself as the saviour of the world, Black Zetsu, who had been standing behind Madara prior, impaled the elder Uchiha on his hand, stating that his will was of Kaguya before expanding and moving his body over Madara's own. Madara then began to scream as the influence of Black Zetsu spread over him, before chakra began to swirl through the air towards him and be absorbed by him, swelling him up to a size multiple times greater than before. As Sasuke and Naruto attempted to intervene, they were captured by hair-like appendages while Madara continued to grow. He eventually stopped growing, actually shrinking down to a similar size that he was originally, but Madara was no longer there, as Kaguya had taken his place. She looked on at the surroundings, noticing Naruto and Sasuke and, more important, the marks on their hands before the hair-like appendages, now made up of her actual hair, threw them back to the ground. She activated her Byakugan, noticing that the two youths had similar chakra to her sons and Hagoromo's children, before coming to the conclusion that Hagoromo had bestowed the powers to them. Kakashi asked her about her motives, and she stated that the world was her nursery and wanted no more fighting to damage it any further. She then teleported Team Seven and Obito into an erupting volcano, telling them that she will have them disappear. However, all five of them managed to avoid death thanks to cooperation. Seeing this Kaguya striked them once again with her hair, this time aiming with her Byakugan and firing needle like strands at Sasuke, who was saved by Naruto whom had just discovered his ability to fly. Noticing this, and Naruto's power resembling that of her son, Kaguya grew enraged and clashed with Naruto while declaring all the chakra in the world should once again be hers. As she knocked Naruto back, Sasuke appeared above her and attempted to strike her with the Susanoo. This proved useless as Kaguya simply knocked Sasuke back, where he almost fell into the lava, before teleporting behind Naruto and using one of his Truth-Seeking Balls as a platform for safety. Kaguya immediately entered a dimensional void and transported herself behind the duo, noticeably crying due to the resemblance they held to her own children, before forcing Black Zetsu over their bodies. Black Zetsu then began to tell the two youths the truth about past events, things that even Hagoromo was unaware of. He told them that Hagoromo and Hamura once sealed Kaguya using the same powers that Sasuke and Naruto inherited and that he had been manipulating the descendants of Asura and Indra for presumably all of time, attempting to get an Uchiha to awaken the Rinnegan and activate the Infinite Tsukuyomi so that the Ten-Tails — and subsequently, his mother, Kaguya — would be revived. Kaguya, still crying, then stated she hated her two sons for what they did to her, causing Naruto to grow enraged, not understanding why Kaguya was so angry that her sons had gained powers like her own, before tearing the Black Zetsu off himself and Sasuke. To create an opening, Naruto convinced Sasuke to attack Kaguya with Amaterasu, which allowed him to get close to her and use his Sexy: Reverse Harem Technique. The technique was successful in distracting Kaguya long enough for Naruto to strike her, allowing Sasuke to teleport the two of them around her and begin the sealing. In that moment, Kaguya shifted the area into a frozen kingdom, encasing herself and her foes in ice. Kaguya then created a portal to escape the ice, before Sasuke used his Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi to free himself and Naruto. At the behest of Black Zetsu, Kaguya created another portal to grab Sasuke, and then proceeded to teleport him to a desert in order to eliminate them one at a time. Legacy Despite Kaguya's meaningful attempts to bring forth peace, her methods only brought it about temporarily. It also inspired the people of Hagoromo's era to weaponise chakra for wars instead of using it for peace, which would include the tailed beasts being seen as nothing more than masses of powerful chakra to exploit and control. Before she was sealed away, she created Black Zetsu as a tool to facilitate her revival. Black Zetsu's actions throughout the history of the shinobi world included influencing the Uchiha clan for hundreds of years, tampering with the Naka Shrine stone monument to manipulate an Uchiha such as Madara Uchiha to carry out the Eye of the Moon Plan, and creating Akatsuki as a project to prepare the Infinite Tsukuyomi, which led to the Fourth Shinobi World War.Naruto chapter 681 Madara would later succeed in casting the Infinite Tsukuyomi upon the entire shinobi world thinking he had accomplished his goal when in reality he facilitated the revival of Kaguya. Finally, Black Zetsu manifested his will into Madara, using him as a vessel to once again bring Kaguya back into the shinobi world. Trivia * Her name and title are references to Princess Kaguya, the main character from , which is said to be one of the oldest Japanese legends in written record. According to the legend, Princess Kaguya wears a when she returns home to her kingdom. The name roughly means "big bamboo tree" and is derived from an obscure passage in the second volume of the ''Kojiki'' about the genealogies of Emperor Suinin, eleventh emperor of Japan, which states that he had a consort named , the daughter of a king named ; tradition holds that these individuals served as the basis for Princess Kaguya and the old bamboo cutter in the aforementioned tale. ** Her horn-like appendages symbolise rabbit ears, representing her connection to the moon by evoking the moon rabbit; pop culture depictions of Princess Kaguya and the moon-folk often incorporate features like rabbit ears for this reason. This also fits with her being known as the . * The main concept of a woman eating forbidden fruit may be based on the Bible's Book of Genesis, in which Eve ate the fruit from the tree of knowledge, which is led to the original sin of mankind. * Kaguya may also bear similarities to Gaia, the primordial goddess of the earth in both Greek and Roman mythology. Although presented as a maternal figure towards her titan children, Gaia is known to be very cruel and vengeful towards her Olympian grandchildren and their descendants. * Kaguya is the progenitor of the Senju, Uchiha, Hyūga and Uzumaki clans as she is the mother or grandmother of each clans' ancestor and originator as well as the source of the Uchiha and Hyūga clan's dōjutsu kekkei genkai and the powerful chakra and life force of the Senju and Uzumaki clans. * Kaguya is the only known wielder of all of the Three Great Dōjutsu at the same time. * In chapter 670, Kaguya's name was written in hiragana. Then in the later chapters, her name was written in katakana. Quotes * (To Kakashi when asked about her objective) "This place… this earth is my precious nursery. I cannot allow you to damage it any more… Let us end this battle. … Here… I shall erase you all from existence right now."Naruto chapter 679, pages 16-17 * (To her sons) "I hate you… Hagoromo… Hamura… You both belong to me."Naruto chapter 681, page 16 References id:Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ru:Кагуя Ооцуцуки